


Yours, Mine, Ours

by coolpointsetta



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal gives Will a surprise, M/M, Season 4 AU, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Will Cooks, Will and Hannibal did not die, because we deserve it, he doesnt like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27844831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolpointsetta/pseuds/coolpointsetta
Summary: "I'm sure we could give him a perfectly exquisite life with this slightly elusive one. He can choose to not follow us after he becomes an adult.""Hannibal, you" Will pointed a stern finger at his husband. "eat people. And we," he moved that same finger back and forth between the two of them.kill people".
Relationships: Established Relationship - Relationship, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 146





	Yours, Mine, Ours

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody! 
> 
> Trying something a little (a lot) different than my normal works, given I've never written for anything other than Transformers before. But I started watching Hannibal a while back and absolutely fell IN LOVE with it. I haven't gotten very far yet, about halfway through season 1, but I do know how it ends and just needed to fix this ending.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy, and stay happy, healthy and safe!

"I'm home, my love." 

Will hummed and didn't look up from the stove, where he was cooking that night's dinner. He and Hannibal had agreed tonight would be vegetarian, with a nice hot cheddar broccoli soup and all sorts of fruits and breads on the sides. He was stirring the soup in a slow, methodical manner, making sure the bottom didn't burn. 

They'd just moved to Paris, they couldn't kill anyone and make a five star meal out of it just yet, much to Hannibal's dismay. 

It had been two years since Hannibal and Will had faked their deaths and ran away from the dreaded town that frankly held too many nasty memories for one lifetime. Every crevice of that area held memories of past cases, of dead loved ones or sleepless nights. Regardless, they were gone now, first running off to Cuba, where they stayed for a year before running off to Ireland, and now France. 

One could only kill a few people in each country before the law became suspicious. 

Will rather happened to like France. Hannibal had bought them a little cottage out in the countryside, and they had chickens and two dairy cows - Will made Hannibal promise not to kill them in the night after he'd fall asleep, he'd named the cows after all - as well as a few new stray Shepards and Labs Will had found while driving along the road. 

They had a few neighbors, all within maybe five miles. Close enough to drive for the occasional dinner party where Hannibal and Will got to practice their French and their neighbors got to practice their English, but none of their new friends were close enough to cause problems. 

Will knew they couldn't stay forever; tops they could maybe last a year in this beautiful countryside; a little more if they were lucky. But he didn't think about that, and instead focused on how much he loved the vast countryside and the warm smells that came with it. 

Hannibal gave his husband a kiss on the cheek, his hand resting on the smaller man's hip for a moment before he pushed away, and there was a soft thud as Hannibal placed something on their dining room table. It sounded heavier, but obviously Hannibal had managed to carry it the mile from the bus stop that took him into town, so it couldn't have been that heavy. 

"Please tell me that's not something for me to add in," Will huffed. "you promised to keep it out of this dish." 

"It" went without saying. 

"I did promise that, and it's not what you think it is." Hannibal promised, a small whimpering noise coming from behind Will's back. 

Will rolled his eyes but didn't turn around. "Well, what is it then? Berries, veggies from the neighbor's cart?" 

"No." Hannibal said simply, clearly waiting for Will to turn around and see it but Will wasn't about to give him the satisfaction. Not yet at least. 

"Did you see anyone while you were out today?" 

"I think so. I saw a strange man twice today, once at the train stop in the morning and once again when I got off." 

"He could have been using the train like a normal person." 

"I have my doubts. He seemed like he was waiting for me." 

"See if he's still there waiting for you if you arrive to the train stop late one night. Then you'll know for sure." 

"Of course, my love. Also, I believe I am going to get that position, the one in the city right across from the Eiffel Tower." 

Will smiled at that, happy to hear that the job offer Hannibal had sought out was pulling through. It would certainty help to extend their stay if at least one of them had a job. "What was the name of that practice again?"

"Dufossez and Flan. It's a shame I cannot start my own practice, but it might seem suspicious to the authorities if 'Lector' appeared after all this time in a foreign country, so soon after our disappearance." 

"Leave it to Jack Crawford to extend his slimy hands everywhere." Will agreed. 

He turned off the stove, moving to grab a different spoon and two bowls for the soup. He poured a healthy helping of soup into each bowl, before turning and placing the bowls down at their respective spots. 

He was so absorbed in setting the table he didn't notice there was something in Hannibal's arms until he looked up and moved closer to give his husband a proper kiss on the lip. 

Even worse, he didn't even notice until after he'd kissed Hannibal, and noticed Hannibal's front was a little bulkier than normal. 

He stepped back, looking at his husband's frame in confusion. 

Will's demeanor went from carefree to shocked in a second. He looked up and met Hannibal's gaze, who met his confused eyes with hopeful ones. 

There was a _baby_ in Hannibal's arms. 

A small, sleeping, perfect looking _baby_. 

"What is that." Will demanded, taking another step back and nearly falling over the table. He caught himself and awkwardly adjusted his glasses, refusing Hannibal's help when he moved forward to offer a steadying hand. 

"Oh, my new suit? I picked it up on the way home and wanted to surprise you. What do you think?" Hannibal dodged, gesturing to the new and beautiful fabrics of his three piece suit. 

"Not that," Will wouldn't admit the suit hugged his husband's muscles in all the right ways; his arms, his torso, his ass. No, he was much too mad for that. "the _child_ in your arms." 

"Him?" Hannibal looked down, the tiniest of smiles coming to his face when he looked down at the sleeping baby. "I found him on the way home."

"There is no way you _found him_ you _stole him_." 

"No, I promise you I did find him. I was taking my leave of the office, and heard him cry in the alley way behind the building. There was no one around, and he was rather upset when I found him, so I assumed he has been abandoned by whatever wretch birthed him. So I picked him up and took him home." Hannibal defended, sounding almost offended that Will would suggest he stole a child. 

Will took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Hannibal, we can't take him in." 

"Why not? We have all the resources to care for a child." 

"You didn't even consult me! You just decided this should be our child!" Will's voice raised an octave before he took a deep breath and calmed down, careful not awake the baby. He didn't need the headache that came with a wailing baby right now. 

Hannibal's wailing was issue enough. 

Hannibal smiled down again at the small baby in his arms. From his extensive knowledge of babies, this one looked about two months old, his black hair still soft but pressed close to his head and his lips still soft like he was suckling. He looked more like a roley poley than a newborn, not fully grown into himself yet. 

"I am consulting you now. And I do feel like you and I are fully equipped to take on a child." 

"Hannibal, we move around a lot. We've moved three times in the past two years. That's not good for a baby. They need stability, a place to grow and recognize." 

"But look at the places we've traveled to thus far, my dear Will: Cuba, Ireland, France. It is outstanding for a child to learn about different cultures of the world, hear different languages and develop in a multicultural household." 

"We go wherever we can based on whether or not the authorizes will recognize us or not, not because we want to experience the culture. That's not really a life I want to include a child in." Will sighed, shaking his head and realizing he had been comparing the features of the baby to Hannibal. 

_No._

"I'm sure we could give him a perfectly exquisite life with this slightly elusive one. He can choose to not follow us after he becomes an adult." 

"Hannibal, you" Will pointed a stern finger at his husband. " _eat people_. And we," he moved that same finger back and forth between the two of them. _"kill people_ ". 

Hannibal chuckled at that one. "I would stop if it meant you would be happy. I know you have been attempting to get me to slow down, and if you feel like it would benefit our little one here to not be around that, I will stop." 

"Oh, so you won't stop for me but you will for a baby?" Will pretended to be offended by that, but how badly Hannibal wanted this baby settled into his mind. 

The tender way he was smiling at the child as it cooed and shifted closer to him, his eyes still closed. Hannibal was _humming_ , Will realized, a soft tune he'd sing to Will when the man couldn't fall asleep. 

Will was certain Hannibal was doing that on purpose, to calm both him and the baby down at the same time. 

Will shook his head, determined to stand his ground. 

"Hannibal, I'm saying no." Will said, stomping his foot for good measure. 

Hannibal raised his eyes for a moment, saying nothing as he pursed his lips together. He looked back down at the baby and began to take slow, steady steps towards his husband. 

"We don't have the stability for a child, we don't have the resources for a child, we don't have a crib, or clothes or _diapers_ ," Will noticed that Hannibal was walking closer and closer to him, but he kept speaking, determined not back down. "and do you know how much work they are? Twenty four seven, in the middle of the night he'll need to be changed or held or fed and -" 

As Will continued to rant on and on about all the problems that would undoubtedly arise from caring for such a child, Hannibal had stopped in front of him, the baby cooing in his arms. 

Hannibal adjusted the small bundle, handing him off to Will without saying a word. Will lifted his arms, his eyes never leaving Hannibal's as he continued to vent and rant. 

The baby cooed and opened his adorable eyes that matched Will's oh so well. 

"And need I remind you again that we _kill people for a living, Hannibal_ , while that's a lifestyle I'm happy to share with you, I'm not going to ruin it for a _baby_ and - what did you do." 

Will realized he was holding the baby now, not Hannibal, as he stopped yelling and felt his arms get strangely heavy. His arms instinctively tightened, holding the small thing closer to his chest. 

The baby was offering him a small smile, his fat cheeks red and warm and his eyes zoned in on Will's face. One of his hands was reaching up towards Will's stubble covered cheeks, and managed to gently swat him once before the arm fell again. 

"I think he likes you," Hannibal spoke then, walking behind Will and wrapping his arms around his husband's waist. "almost as much as I do." 

Will couldn't tear his eyes away from the baby looking at him like he was the world and more. His heart was pounding, his brain desperately trying to tell him this was a major mistake. 

"You have great maternal instincts, Will I am sure of it. I know that together we could give this baby a loving, wonderful home." Hannibal kissed Will on the back of Will's head, his thick curls tickling his nose. 

Will tried not to preen under the praise, his eyes still glued to the infant in his arms. 

"Does…he have a name…?" Will asked after a few minutes. 

Hannibal shook his head. "There was no form of identification on him when I found him. Just some formula and blankets." 

Will nodded, taking that in. 'So he's really got no one.' Will thought. 

"Alexander." Will breathed out after a few minutes. He glanced up at Hannibal, who pressed a kiss on his forehead. "Alexander Mason Graham-Lector." 

"Beautiful," Hannibal agreed, looking down at Alexander with a small, appreciative smile. 

They began to sway slowly, their hips rocking back and forth as they smiled down at Alexander in Will's arms. Alexander smiled right back at them, cooing and gurgling up at them. 

Will waited a few minutes before he spoke again. "We still don't have a crib, or clothes, or anything really for him." 

Hannibal chuckled. "I know you are a gifted craftsman, and I will have a job soon. And, I do believe one of our neighbors' children just outgrew all of their baby things, and are probably looking for a way to get rid of it all. He will have all he needs in due time." 

"You really thought of everything, didn't you. You knew I'd say yes." Will rolled his eyes, the smell of cold soup managing to fill his noise. His stomach gave a growl to remind him that he'd yet to eat, but he didn't mind right now. 

He was perfectly content for the moment to smile down at their little son in his arms, his own body held tightly in Hannibal's. 


End file.
